User talk:Rab Smith
Good to see you, Rab. If you click on the 'Source' button (top right on the toolbar) when creating a page, it'll give you a choice of additional options.Tony ingram 20:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Tony! I will just take my time and do this properly: I can add imagery over the weekend. It's early days, but I'm sure I can improve the layouts, etc! There's more to just I SPY in my comics appreciation, and I can add loads of other characters. I'll have a look at the control panel next. cheers, RAB. You don't have to sign your name: just add four of these (~) at the end of each message and your name will appearTony ingram 20:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Rab-nice additions to the Dandy page! If you place the entries in a link when you type them, they'll show up in red until someone creates a specific entry for them, then link to it. Take a look at the edit I made and click on Ball Boy's entry on the Beano page to see what I meanTony ingram 18:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Rab-re the Judge Child quest, if you want to cover individual issues in depth, there's an actual template for it. In the toolbar at the top is an icon of an open book which, if you hover over it, reads 'comic template'. Click on that when creating a page and you'll basically get a single page dedicated to one issue with spaces to fill in info and a space for the cover image. Not by any means compulsory, but see what you think.Tony ingram 15:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rab, I noticed you're intending to create a separate entry for the Beezer's Baby Crockett; in order to do this, you'll need to title it something different. I'd suggest moving the current page to the new title 'Baby crockett (Bimbo)' and calling the other one 'Baby crockett (Beezer)'.How does that sound?Tony ingram 17:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Just Altered the Beezer Entry Rab, I've resited the two images you added to Beezer further down the page-sticking them at the top above the header just makes the page look a bit odd, I think. You can actually insert images where you like by just clicking your mouse over the preferred spot, and you can also choose whether they're on the left or the right of the page.Tony ingram 16:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Biffo the Bear The last DDW Biffo cover is dated 25th October, yet you say the first DS one was issue dated 8th November. Surely that's the second entirely DS drawn Biffo? There should be one dated 1st November. Digifiend 00:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I have the Nov 1, 1969 issue, Digi, but it doesn't seem to be by Sutherland; maybe it's a Watkins pencil finished off by someone else, but there's no obvious Sutherland trademarks as in the 8th Nov cover, which is plainly by Dave S. Rab Smith 17:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Rab Smith. Re you problem with editing, Rab-when you go into edit, does the 'source' box still appear at top right of the page? If so, click it and everything else should appear. Tony ingram 18:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC)